LAND OF THE GIANTS: ARRIVAL TO DANGER
by Charl
Summary: A forced crash landing, varied forms of giant animal life in a new desert, Native American giants, prejudiced hunters...a fight for survival...just a new day in the LAND OF THE GIANTS!
1. Chapter 1

ARRIVAL TO DANGER

Pre Credits teaser...

BANG!

Barry ran up and down the aisle shooting a cap pistol, dressed in a

cowboy

outfit they had just taken from a toy department in a drugstore. The

door to

the cockpit was open and Steve only now realised how annoying Barry was

becoming. Barry also had a lasso which he was waving at his dog,

Chipper. At

13, Steve thought, Barry may have been a little too old for this but he

decided not to say anything. After all, he had missed a good deal of his

childhood by having to grow up from age 11 when they first crash landed

on

the land of the giants two and a half years ago.

Steve turned to his copilot Dan Erickson, "How's our heading?"

"Fine, we're making great time. Only I never imagined just how big this

planet really is."

"Neither did I." Steve looked out over a range of rocky, snow topped

mountains. "We've left the city far behind."

"What's ahead, I wonder?"

"Who can say. I just knew I didn't want to cross that Sea of Storms or

head

anywhere near that continent of Titus."

Dan shuddered, recalling a past adventure in a new, foreign land of

giants

who were oddly advanced but also primitive. "No."

"You're right, though. The planet must be the size of seventy or eighty

Earths. We've only seen a small portion of it."

Presently, Spindrift passed the peak of the mountains, so huge that Dan

and

Steve stopped thinking about it. In the passenger compartment, Fitzhugh,

Valerie, and Betty were thinking about it. They gazed out the

rectangular

ports in awe as brilliant sunshine filtered into the entire ship.

Mark Wilson didn't see it. He was in the ship's engine room, examining

the

solar cells. He has a notebook and began writing in it.

Steve slowly let the ship descend after they left the mountain range. "I

want

to get a good visual scan of the area."

Dan checked a small radar to his left. "No mountains. A few hills and a

lake

or two. Looks like plains."

"Planes!" Barry came up behind Dan's chair. "Giant planes? Won't they

hit

us?"

Dan laughed, "Not planes. Flat ground like the American desert--the

plains."

"Oh," Barry's face registered acknowledgement but he looked dull eyed

at the

radar, "Then what's that?"

A grey, spreading image contoured no the screen. Dan gasped, "Steve."

"I see them," Steve muttered. Outside, the blurry image came into view

as

the ship and it headed toward each other. As they got closer, the images

became clearer...for there was more than one image.

"Birds---geese!" Barry cried.

Steve pushed the boy to the radio set up chair. "Strap in!" He grabbed

a

mike, "Everyone strap in!"

Betty, Val, and Fitzhugh had time to comply but Mark, hearing this

warning

over a speaker, could only grab onto the wall handles. Steve shot

Spindrift

away, to the left as he saw them flying head on but the monster mass of

birds

was huge, he estimated at around seventy thousand in number. Miles and

miles

across, above and below.

Dan said, "Maybe we can cut through them...scare them off?"

Steve gasped, "Maybe, but if they're migrating...they'll keep coming."

Presently, the geese over ran the red rocket shaped tubular ship. Betty

and

Fitzhugh, on their side of the passenger compartment could see the huge

bird

bodies. A few scattered away from the spacecraft but some slammed into

its

side, shaking the small vehicle and everyone inside. Mark was pried

loose

from his grip hold and thrown against the wall. He slumped to the floor

of

the engine room.

ARRIVAL TO DANGER


	2. Chapter 1a

ACT ONE

Spindrift flew up through hazardous flak--a gigantic flock of geese. Mark rolled on the floor of the engine room, conscious but hurt. Steve looked out at a bird hitting the window. "We can't keep doing this. We can't keep rolling with the punches."

Steve dodged geese. Even so, a heavy roll threw Barry's cowboy hat off into Dan's lap. Dan threw it back. "Steve, why don't we migrate too?"

"You mean if you can't beat em join em?" Steve liked the sound of the idea and turned the ship to follow the geese. "This will take us back to those mountains."

Dan nodded. "Our power cells are low."

"Yeah, we can't follow them all the way," Steve sped the ship faster and faster and soon they could see the mountains looming up ahead. The buffeting had stopped; the geese and Spindrift were flying together.

Barry saw the mountain range filling the viewport. "We're gonna crash!"

Dan knew what Steve was doing. The ship shot ahead of the geese. Then Steve pulled its nose up and the craft shot upward. Mark fell back against the side wall. The incredible force of gravity held everyone to their seats. Mark's notebook was thrown against the wall and held there. Fitzhugh had picked up Barry's little dog, Chipper, and held him tightly. It seemed like five minutes before the ship reached miles high over the flock of geese, but then the birds, trying to fly over the mountains, also began to rise. Steve then shot the ship back towards the plains, hoping he would leave both the mountains and geese far behind. The plan worked out but not without causing great strain to the entire ship.

Dan saw a couple of warning lights winking on the panel in front of him. "Steve. Look, we have to land right now!"

"Roger," Steve slowed the ship.

"Look!" Barry saw the plains closer as Spindrift descended in a forward motion. Below was an odd mixture of grassland, forestry, and desert. Spindrift flew between two gigantic trees.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Dan. I guess it's not exactly like the American desert. It is a little cooler. Remember, this is an alien planet."

The ship slowed to a point where they could see a tiny clearing amid brush, grass and sand. "Perfect," Steve fit the ship down into the clearing and then shut down the entire ship. "We made it," he unbuckled himself , "Barry?"

"Okay," he puffed, also getting up, "Shouldn't we see about the others?"

"Yes," Steve smiled and went into the hall. He opened the passenger compartment door to see a still shocked Fitzhugh clinging to a restless Chipper, who finally broke loose and ran up to Barry. "Everyone..." he was about to ask them if they were okay when he realized one of them was missing, "Where's Mark?"

Betty was already up and running toward the engine room. Steve paced after her. Barry and Valerie followed while Fitzhugh catatonicly unbuckled himself and stood up slowly. He began checking for bruises. By the time Steve reached Mark, Betty had helped the engineer/scientist sit up. He was pouting, "I'm all right. I just hit my back." He saw the worried faces which soon included Fitzhugh's. "I'm okay, really."

Betty agreed. "Nothing's broken."

"She said we ran into some geese. Tell me it wasn't geese."

"They weren't..." Steve started and then paused before adding, "...earth geese." He smiled, "If you're okay, I want to scout around outside."

Fitzhugh gulped uneasily, "Dan's already outside."

"What?" Steve pushed past Barry, Valerie, and Fitzhugh.

Betty and Val helped Mark stand up. Betty warned Mark as they helped, "Easy."

Steve ran down the door to meet a sandy ground with his feet, "Dan?" Bushes, twigs, large and smaller rocks, clumps of green and yellow grass lay in various unkempt areas.

"Here," Dan called calmly. He walked back from some long stemmed furry plants. "Not bad."

The others, Barry with Chipper, Fitzhugh behind him, a dazed Mark and a worried Betty and Valerie---also came outside. They felt insecure. They had a right to. For two and a half years their camp had been in the forest just outside a giant city. It had been moved twice, both times by giants having captured the ship. Circumstances worked out and it had been freed again but it was always settled back in that same forest. The only other spot was a brief stay behind a parapet in a park in a giant city and the ship had been discovered there, too. Now they were in another place, another spot to worry about.

"There's no sign of giant activity anywhere," Dan informed them.

"Maybe on giant people," Steve looked around, "But there's plenty of wildlife." His gaze fell on the ship and he looked up at its roof, "Any damage to her?"

"Nothing major at all. Only it's covered with some..."

"Okay, I expected that." Steve grinned then ran inside, to everyone's confusion. He came out with large jars and two buckets, made from thimbles long ago. "Girls, go down to the river and fill these jars up. First, we have to clean the ship a bit. Then cover it with yellow sand and some leaves."

Betty took three jars, "Okay, but are you trying to get rid of us?"

"No, but hurry because when that's done, we need to replenish our water supply."

"You were right," Val said to Betty as they tracked past sand and leafy stems, "He was trying to get rid of us."

"Fitzhugh," Steve saw him trying to look inconspicuous. "You and Barry go look for some soft sand---not like this hard stuff but the same color."

"Come on, Chipper," Barry called to the dog, pulled on his leash, and soon the boy was clear out of sight before Fitzhugh could protest to Steve.

"Am I to play nurse maid to a child?"

"Barry's no longer a child, Fitzhugh, although I have been worrying about the way he's been acting lately."

Dan and Mark began to listen too. Dan asked, "Why?"

"He seems to be acting more...well, like a kid again."

Mark shrugged, "Maybe he's just going through a second childhood. A lot of kids do."

Dan nodded, "Don't forget, Steve, he lost so much of his first."

"Yeah, I know," Steve said, trying to hide the feeling of guilt in his voice and not succeeding, "Look, Fitzhugh, just keep your eyes on him---and the girls too if you can."

"Well, I'll try."

"Good."

"We're depending on you, Fitzhugh," Mark called after him, "We have some important work here."

"Mark," Steve watched Fitzhugh leave, "Is there a way you can make our power cells stronger? So that way we can fly for a longer amount of time?"

"Steve, you must be a mind reader. That's just what I was working on when we hit that flight of geese."

"We may need it," Dan exclaimed, "...to find that space warp we came through."

"If it's still there."

"It is," Steve said, "While you've been so busy working on the ship in the past and recently, I've kept an eye out for it with our scanner scope. I've seen it a few times."

Dan was a bit surprised, "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Well, I...I didn't want to raise our hopes too high."

Dan agreed, "I get it but we still have tons of work to do on the Spindrift."

"Yes but now if our work comes through and we need to move her from one place to another we can and also know that that space time warp thing is still there."

"Well, let's get started," said Mark.

Betty and Valerie carefully made their way across open spots in a damp path to the lake which ran into a slight river--slight by standards. At a dry base rock the girls stopped. The water was just below. Val puffed, "Let's get started. No one said getting water was a clean job. Any sign of Fitzhugh and Barry?"

"No, I heard Steve tell them to look for sand," Betty opened a huge jug and began to fill it with water, "I sure hope they can stay out of trouble this time."

"Fitzhugh always blunders into something." If Val was paying more attention she would have noticed that only a few dozen feet below the water they broke----was a giant eye looking up at the two girls.

Barry was high in a tree---a very skinny but still giant tree. "Hey Mr. Fitzhugh, look at me! I can still climb a tree!" Chipper nervously began to bark at the base of the tree, from which protruded thin, hard branches which Barry used to pull himself up. The tiny dog ran up to Fitzhugh who breathlessly pulled his way out of a long bed of yellow grass.

"Barry, get down from there!"

"No giant," Barry gazed at what he thought was a scan of the area, "None at all!"

A giant swallow landed on the branch just next to Barry. It had a giant mouth big enough to swallow hundred Barry Lockridges. It was white and awkwardly built. Fitzhugh saw it but Barry didn't. In one move it would swallow the boy. Fitzhugh yelled, "Barry get down! A giant bird!"

Barry turned to see it and then looked down, realizing how high he had climbed. As he looked, two baby tiger cubs crawled out of the brush at the base of the tree. Chipper nearly jumped into Fitzhugh's arms as the cubs were very close to them. The two cubs ran near the tree and Barry saw the bird flap nearer to him and knew his only hope was the jump. He dropped onto the back of one of the cubs with a soft thud. He hadn't been that high up. Barry knew cats to enjoy a back rub.

The cub was about to playfully roll on its back to play with this new thing on its back but slowly it felt a warm, comforting rub produced by the boy.

"Barry, are you all right?"

"Look, Mr. Fitzhugh, giddy yup!" The cub seemed to obey Barry and with a cute run, it shot off---its brother tagging along.

Fitzhugh put Chipper down and both ran as fast as possible toward the cubs. To see them, Fitzhugh climbed on top of a huge boulder----the area they had ran to was a rocky one. He saw Barry and the two cubs heading for the lake. "Barry! Barry, stop!" Engrossed in the boy's plight, Fitzhugh didn't see a huge python cobra looming up behind him, quietly ready to strike. Tense, Chipper, from down below, began to bark loudly!

Barry turned, holding onto the cub's hair, "That way!" The cubs ran toward the rock Fitzhugh was on. "Mr. Fitzhugh! Behind you!"

"Barry, you'll get killed! Get down!"

"No, Mr. Fitzhugh, YOU get down!"

Fitzhugh couldn't understand this: even at the worst of times, Barry was always polite and hardly ever answered back, at least not in this disrespectful manner...unless the boy was calling out a warning of some kind...and not being disrespectful at all. Realization of this made Fitzhugh's senses more acute. He heard a hiss and turned around. He yelled and stumbled back, falling off the rock onto some sand. Barry and the cubs were not close enough to help him. Fitzhugh lay unconscious now with only Chipper protecting him----while the thick python slowly crawled from around the rock toward them. Chipper began to lick Fitzhugh but the snake advanced steadily!

END OF PART ONE


	3. Chapter 2

ARRIVAL TO DANGER

ACT TWO

Valerie and Betty filled the last jars with water. Val wiped her hands, "At least this water is clean."

Betty was about to answer but that huge eye rose up from the water---a giant trap door with teeth bounded in front of them. "A crocodile!" The jaw snapped just inches in front of them! Grabbing the six jugs, the two girls slowly crawled off the flat rock to the sand. They ran for quite a distance until the animal crawled up out of the water and began to crawl through the tall grass, downing stalks on its way.

Val looked back, "It's after us!"

Betty put the jugs down, "Leave them!"

Both began to try to find a clearing through the grass as the ever advancing giant crocodile piled after them. A huge leathery, plated thing with an evil face.

Fitzhugh was having similar problems. Chipper licked him awake with a wet tongue to face. "Oh, oh. Barry? Chip..." He saw the python towering just overhead, rising its slender coil up and down. He raised a clenched fist to his mouth to smother a scream.

Then he heard Barry, "Mr. Fitzhugh! Don't move!" To the cub, Barry yelled, "Go!" He hit the cub and then flung himself off of it into some plants. The cubs saw the snake and approached it, innocently. One began to paw at it until it reared at him, hissing. The other cub tried to push his brother away from the snake but it kept trying to paw it, never really touching it. The snake was now obviously busy with the cubs, allowing Fitzhugh, who was close enough to touch the thick slimy looking skin of the back of the python's body, to move away as slowly as he could. Soundlessly for a change, Chipper followed. The two cubs were finally frightened away by the motions of the snake---which couldn't chase them. Fitzhugh and Chipper ran up to Barry, who was involved in watching the one sided fight. The snake could have eaten them all---cubs included in two gulps.

Valerie and Betty ran out of the tall grass, which provided almost no cover from the crocodile. Tired, they looked around for some way out. The sound of the grass being trampled called their attention to the crocodile, lumbering just behind them. The giant swallow landed in front of them! Val turned to face the crawling lizard, "We're trapped between them!"

Betty gasped, "They'll devour us!"

"No," Val said, "Get back!" They inched back to a vine covered tree. The bird saw the crocodile coming at him. The croc stopped. "Now, Betty, run!" The two slipped past the bird as it eyed its enemy and then merely flew off. Betty and Valerie ran to a group of ferns. "When do we..." Val puffed, "...when do we get the water?"

"When leather face goes for a dive."

At Spindrift, Steve and Dan had brought out a storage table and spread out star charts across it. Steve marked down the appearances of the space warp. Mark had some designs of the power cells on the table. "I think I can do it if we had the right stuff."

Stirred from his space warp plotting, Steve fully looked up at Mark. "Like?" Steve asked.

"Co-axial cables, energy plates, rods and dampers. More lubricant."

"Nothing we'll find here except for the lubricant," Dan frowned.

"Well, as soon as the others get back here..." Steve tailed off, obviously concerned.

Mark shrugged, "Don't worry. They'll be back. They have a marvelous instinct for survival---all of them."

Dan brought them back to the situation at hand, "Did you see a pattern in the appearances?" He saw Steve preoccupied. "You really ARE worried."

"I shouldn't let them run around by themselves in this new place."

Mark tried to calm him, "Listen, there's no giants, so they'll be okay. They aren't running."

Fitzhugh was running after Barry who was running after the two playful cubs who were running just to run. Chipper was also running somewhere in between Fitzhugh and Barry. Now running clear of the foliage, the sun suddenly stopped shining for the pair. Something big, big and monstrous blocked out the sun. Barry looked up and fell onto his back. He and Fitzhugh was unable to grasp the size of anything that tall---and hairy---and black. The two cubs, already there, could. They began to taunt this quiet bear who was minding his own business as he drank from the stream. It had now reared up at the two cubs and its swipes made the cubs run for cover. The bear also roared at them.

Fitzhugh caught up with Barry and grabbed him by the vest, "Stop right there, young man! Back to the ship." He pulled Barry up, now aware that the bear was being herded toward them---by two larger tigers. "Bengal tigers!" Fitzhugh saw the two parents attack the bear, merely trying to drive it off, which they did. Not bearing in mind his own shock at the noise and the sheer hugeness of these leviathans, Fitzhugh herded Barry into some tall grass. Fortunately the tigers weren't interested in them. All of them began to move off in different directions.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fitzhugh. I just wanted to see the cubs."

"You nearly got us both killed. What's come over you, boy?"

"Nothing," Barry frowned, "Let's go."

Fitzhugh looked up for any signs of the giant animals, "Usually I act like the child while you..." Chipper pranced at his feet, trying to signal him that Barry had already started out of the area. "Oh, I..." He realized what Chipper was doing and that Barry was no longer with them. To the dog he said, "Come on." Fitzhugh ran after Barry---again.

Betty and Valerie returned to the water bottles. Betty warned, "Let's go before it comes back."

Val picked up three jugs, "Oohh, these are heavier than they were before."

"Well, they have water in them now."

Val smiled, "Oh, that's why!"

"Steve'll be worried about us," Betty picked up her three jugs, unaware of a slithery red snake like object moving near her foot.

"Why? We haven't been gone that long."

"No, but you know Steve." That object inched closer to Betty's foot. "...while he's not out here with us..." She screamed. About to walk, she had stamped directly onto the red skin. It pulsed and wrapped around her leg. Betty was floored by it as it pulled her. "Val! Val! Help!"

Valerie, as Betty before her, dropped her water containers. She ran at Betty. "Betty! It's a...a..." Val could not believe that what constituted to nothing on Earth could cause so much trouble and horror on this world...even after two and a half years on this planet. Betty was dragged FAST past the leaves and now onto sand! By a tongue! The long, food seeking tongue of a giant frog! She clung to a small rock and the frog, bewildered, ceased pulling! Val knew she hadn't much time. As a child who was fond of frogs she knew they could whip that tongue in as fast as they liked! Betty held fast to the rock with both arms, trying to push the tongue down her leg to her boot and not having much luck. Val only saw parts of the lumpy body sitting on a toadstool in a puddle. Then it leaped closer--so much so both could touch it. Val screamed and reached into her pocket for Barry's knife. It wasn't there. Then she remembered--he had asked for it back. The frog's eyes examined two little bugs---them. What Val did find there was better because she couldn't hope to cut the tongue with a child's knife. She withdrew an old bottle of perfume, recently found by Betty in an old storage box. She opened it and after two years, it really smelled foul. She could imagine the taste.

Betty gasped, "Val, hurry! I can't hold on anymore!"

Valerie spread the perfume all over the tongue. It contracted and went off Betty's perfume covered leg! The frog made an amphibious groan! Val helped Betty up and split some more perfume around them. The beast decided against this particular morsel and hopped back to the water. The girls finally ran back to the water jugs, picked them up, and as quickly as possible headed back to the ship.

On the way back, Betty said, "Thanks, Val."

"Oh, no need."

Betty frowned, "I mean for giving me the worst case of foot odor in this world!"

Val laughed, needing the release, "You haven't been near Fitzhugh lately."

They arrived back to camp to find Dan, Mark, and Steve had a large solar conductor outside and were setting it into place. Mark said, "If we can examine this one maybe I'll get some ideas how to spread its power thin."

Steve took the larger water bottles from the girls, "What kept you two? I was worried."

Betty shot Valerie a learned look. "Oh we just ran into a crocodile and a frog."

Val shrugged, "The same old swan song," she said, making light of their ordeals, and then realized, "Oh, uh, and we ran into one of those too. A swan, you know?" Val looked at the spaceship, "Now I suppose you want us to clean that off."

"No, leave it for now. I want the ship covered."

"Why? For once we have no giant people around. I feel free," Val put smaller jugs down and waved her arms about.

"Good," said Steve, falsely, "Good. By the way did you meet up with Barry or Fitzhugh?"

"No, they never showed," Betty said.

Lions chase deer. It's a fact. This deer was too fast. It outran the giant lion who chased it---straight through the camp site! The deer pranced by without touching a thing. But a huge, golden, feline paw came crashing down without warning! Betty was thrown to one side by Steve, away from one front paw---and underneath the blurry image of the beast. Dan, Val, and Mark were brushed by large shards of kicked up sand! All three fell onto the table! The back paw kicked over the solar cell and the cell toppled and nearly hit Steve and Betty. The whole incident was over so quickly that they all recovered in time to see the departing lion's tail wave at them.

Steve helped Betty up, "You okay? Everyone?"

Dan got up from under the map which fell on him, "What hit us?"

Steve looked up in the direction it left, "A lion. Look, more." He had a strange calm now. But it didn't last. "Lookout! There's a great deal more of them!" A whole pride of giant lions, some very big and other smaller ones---formed a huge mass. The smaller ones were cubs but still BIG! Babies. "They're all around us. Betty, Val, inside now!"

These lions paced past, a few slower ones took their time, obviously aware the deer was long gone. One got curious just as the girls entered the ship and smelled it with his nose. Whew! He thought: bad smell. This one moved away---fast. Most of the others kept going. Many seemed oblivious to the little people.

Steve pointed, "Fitzhugh and Barry are back that way. We have to find them." Realizing this was no time for discussion, Mark and Dan followed him----running past the map on the ground. The trio ran under a natural bridge---a group of twined vines on top low, cracking rocks which were high enough for the three men to run under. If any of them bothered to look beyond the vines to their left, they would have seen it. The dulled imprint of a giant human's moccasin covered foot!

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Chapter 3

ArRiVaL tO dAnGeR

ACT THREE

Steve came a halt at a giant cactus, "Any sign of Barry or Fitz?"

Dan stopped, just behind him, "Are we going the same way they did? I MEAN are we going the RIGHT way?"

Mark puffed. "Not in my book. Those lions want lunch."

Steve saw the lions far ahead, many of them stopping near a grove of trees. He was off in thought, even when he said, "Let's hope they'll want something that will fill their stomachs."

Fitzhugh was once again in search of Barry. Suddenly he heard very loud grumbling. Chipper, at his feet, became very restless. Fitzhugh looked up past a grove of huge bramble trees. Two lions strode though the clearing. Then a third and a smaller fourth. Fitzhugh and Chipper froze. The creatures paid them no attention, merely wandering about the clearing---staying closer to the shade. Fitzhugh scooped up the dog, hushing him, and walked ever so slowly to a dirt mound. He kneeled next to it. What appeared to be the largest lion with a thick, heavy mane, came into view. So did something much smaller---Barry.

Barry had turned back, noticing Fitzhugh long since gone, "Mr. Fitzhugh! Where are you?"

"Barry," He whispered dryly, "Get back."

Barry roamed into the clearing where one of the lions now sat and licked itself. Barry suddenly realized the presence of huge yellow mountains---which moved. He turned to leave the way he came but the second largest lion was behind him, romping straight past him. Barry moved to one side as it did. The other lion passed Fitzhugh's mound. The two lions met and began to fight!

Lions when they fight among their own pack, rarely cause injury or death to each other. It is simply a fight to see which will lead---without either fighter dying. Minor injuries are all there are. But to Fitzhugh and Barry the fight sounded like the end of the world.

Fitzhugh got up and ran toward Barry, "Barry run!" Between the pair a large vale of thick white smoke arose. The two lions were kicking and rolling so much that the dirt caused a heavy fog to envelop both Barry and Fitzhugh. Chipper tore out of the area.

Barry couldn't tell where he himself was. "Mr. Fitzhugh, help."

"Where are you?"

"I can't hear you!" That bit of news wasn't shocking. The din of the battling behemoths not only shook the ground with the force of an earthquake, it split the air with sounds of such magnitude that Fitzhugh he and Barry would go deaf.

"Barry!"

Barry, if he could see, would later know what floored him to the ground, for he closed his eyes as the dust jacketed him. The fighting, embracing creatures pushed toward him and then whisked around. The tip of a bushy tail just nicked Barry's legs but it was enough to knock him down.

The lion who won, roared, licked his chops while his opponent strode to a bushy tree ashamed, yet unhurt. The smoke slowly began to clear. Fitzhugh saw Barary on the floor, "Barry!" He ran to him, dizzily. "Barry?"

"Mr. Fitzhugh," Barry choked on dust.

Fitzhugh blinked and picked the boy up to his feet, "It's safe now. Can you walk?"

"Yes," Barry hobbled beside Fitzhugh, leaning heavily on the older male.

Chipper brought Steve, Dan and Mark to the clearing of lions. There they saw Fitzhugh and Barry emerging from the smoke as the lions sought shade. One curiously looked at them. Steve ran up the pair, and snapped as quietly as possible, "Move."

"He fell under one of them."

Steve didn't know what Fitzhugh meant when he said that but Barry didn't look too good. So Steve lifted the boy off his feet, carried him in both arms, and ran. Mark and Dan watched the lions until Steve carrying Barry, followed by Fitzhugh, passed them. One lion strode at them to find out what new kind of insect invaded their land. Without words, Dan and Mark ran after the others. Arriving back at the ship, they found Valerie and Betty standing outside, mouths wide open, looking to the front of the ship and beyond. Dan asked, "What now?"

Betty started to explain, "The radar picked it up."

"It's heading straight for the ship," Val continued.

The men and Barry saw it now. A three plated giant rhino. Dan gasped, "On Earth they only exist in India."

"Look will you forget the history lessons," Steve snapped, "If it marches on the ship...find something we can use to change its course." As the seven scattered about the ship and the nearby area, the dull slow moving rhino kept up its trek ----uncaring as to where it went. It sought water and it started toward it, unaware of a tiny red Earthship concealed in some brush.

Fitzhugh ran past Val and Barry, who picked up some thorns. Barry nodded, "Even if it stepped on these---he wouldn't feel it."

"And a fire's no good either. It'll set this land ablaze--also destroying the ship."

Betty came up behind them, "Well, we've got to come up with something---fast." They could feel the ground rumbling slightly. "Or be stuck here forever."

Fitzhugh, some space away, heard that and wondered while wandering toward the water. He stopped near a group of tremendous stalks and put his hand to rest on a gray, giant tree stump. Only it didn't feel like a tree. It felt vaguely soft. Fitzhugh looked out of the corners of his eyes. Then he put his head toward the bottom, watching. This stump had toes. Above him, the shadowy form of a long, thick thing blotted out the sun. There was no mistaking the tusks though. A giant elephant had been drinking from the water. Fitzhugh fell on his backside from the sheer size of this new monster.

Racing down the door of Spindrift, Dan brought out the electric gun, "What about this?"

Steve passed him and paused, beneath the ladder to Spindrift, "Get it over there. It won't stop a rhino but we can save as much gear as we can."

Mark and Betty returned, empty handed. Seeing equipment being removed from the ship, Mark asked Steve, "Giving up?"

"No, but we're right in the path of that thing. What can we do?" The rhino, closer, paid no attention.

"Steve, the retros? Maybe we can scare it or..." Dan stopped...

Steve finished, "Or move the ship."

Dan started to move at the door, "I'll try."

"No, Dan. Get everyone over to that tree. I'm going to move the ship if I can. Its cells are weak but it's the only way."

Mark nodded, "No. It's no good if we lose you and the ship."

Steve looked up as the rhino lifted a massive foot over an uncomfortably small bush and brought that foot on top of it, crushing it. It was all happening uncomfortably close by. In a moment it would hit the ship. "Get away from here!" Steve shoved Mark aside and ran up the ladder past Dan, closing the sliding door in his face.

Dan turned from the shut door, "No use trying to change his mind." He led Mark and Betty away to a running Val and Barry.

"What's up?" gasped Valerie.

"The captain's going down with the ship." Mark frowned, trying to get some dirt off his palms by rubbing his hands together.

Dan said, "Stay here. Where's Fitz?"

"I'll go..." Barry started.

"No, stay here," Dan held the boy back, "He'll show up."

Steve put the scanner on and could the rhino from afar. He looked at the huge blip on the radar, almost at its center. Steve started the engines but the swaying of the bramble outside the window was not from the Spindrift but from the huge animal. The rhino lifted its left, fat foot over the ship and crashed down on the side---just missing it. Steve could see the bulk of the rhino now and he forced the levers forward using both hands. The others, outside, watched the tiny ship jerk slowly, kicking up sand behind it. Dan bit his lip. Barry, watching, picked Chipper up. The rhino's other leg, the right one, dangled just above Spindrift.

Dan had quickly opened his radio and now snapped into it, "Steve, swing left!"

The ship lurched sideways only a few feet. The rhino's foot skidded down the side of the ship, shaking it harshly. Steve held fast and tried to shoot the ship forward again. It wouldn't move and the engine hum lowered. The rhino started another ship-step when the elephant came running.

Val gasped and turned as something huge and heavy ran past. The ground shook and Betty, Barry and Mark fell. Barry fell to this knees. Mark fell sideways onto his left hip while Betty fell onto her back. Steve thought the rhino hit him squarely. The elephant charged past the rhino, which ran backwards from it. The rhino's foot hit the ship's back fin at an angle, sliding it into the sand. Steve's buckles held him. He looked out and saw the rhino turning to run.

The smoke cleared and the elephant and rhino were both gone. Betty ran for the ship's door which oddly opened infront of her. A tired Steve was on the other side. "What...happened?"

Dan ran up behind Betty, "An elephant ...it..."

"Charged the rhino," Betty concluded.

Val, Barry, and Mark joined them. Valerie nodded, "Why surely it was more than coincidence. It could have been..."

"Alexander Fitzhugh!" He emerged from a bush, full of dirt and mud and with a part of a leaf forcing its way from his pocket, but looking very pleased with himself. "You see I've always read elephants were afraid of mice. So I picked a leaf from a tree and started to scare it in this direction and with a little luck..."

Val smiled, putting an arm around Fitzhugh's back, "Fitzhugh, I'll never ask you if you're a man or a mouse again." Everyone laughs.

It was finally night and despite its ordeal, the ship lacked any real damage. Inside, the seven travelers wearily settled down to rest. Betty made a sling for Barry to sleep in---and slung it between two of the passengers chairs' backs. Fitzhugh already snored the night away in another chair. It wasn't his fault that that chair was in the cockpit infront of the radar. Steve and Dan had just checked the ship's hull and now were resting on rags on the floor of the ship's back hall. Giant rags were good for sleeping.

Valerie, in a storage room, put a crate down. She brushed back her hair and decided to stop when Mark walked in. "Spring cleaning?"

"Who knows what the time of year is here?"

"You have a point."

"How's the ship, Mark. For real?"

"For real," he briefly half smiled at her insinuation that what he told everyone wasn't the optimistic truth but that he only told them the "good news" to get their hopes up. "It's okay."

"Why then, do you look so confused?"

"I am. About what Dan said. We've seen so many animals from different areas from Earth,l here they are all in this one area. How can it be?"

"This isn't Earth, Mark, remember? And the temperature isn't as hot as the American desert. Or India or Africa..."

"You saying that from experience?"

"I have been around but this planet is as far as I go."

Mark laughed, but then became serious. "But what kind of giants live here?"

Val yawned, "That's hard to say..."

"Especially when you're yawning..." Mark smiled.

Outside the spaceship, someone stirred behind a bramble bush. A young boy spied the Spindrift from that cover. Had Fitzhugh been awake he would have seen two thick, dark legs walk closer to the ship. The giant was a boy who began to feel brave as he approached the unknown. The elders told him there would be great temptation here on the test. He had to tell good from evil. This red heap of junk looked sinister but it was small. The red skinned boy was dressed only in a leather loin cloth about his waist. If any of the Spindrifters had looked upon him, they would have noted how much he looked like an American Indian. Even more so when he removed a bow from his shoulder, loaded it with an arrow from his holder, and aimed it directly at the little alien spacecraft.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Chapter 4

Arrival to Danger

part four

A giant version of an American Native boy pointed an arrow at the little people's spaceship. He did not know what it was or if it was something good or evil. Inside, all were either sleeping or near sleeping. They had come to the end of an extremely long and tiring day. The last thing anyone wanted was to feel the sharp concussion of a wooden arrow on the hull of Spindrift. The arrow cracked in two against the side of the ship. The shake threw Fitzhugh from his chair onto the flight deck. Betty sprang up from her seat near Barry, who rolled off his makeshift bed. Chipper nervously barked. Valerie and Mark ran from the rear of the ship into the passenger area.

Val gasped, "What is it?"

Betty sighed, "Not another animal."

Steve and Dan were up and right beside them. "Keep the lights off. It may be something..." He looked up as he strode to the hall and past the doors into the control room flight deck. "Fitzhugh, get up," Steve pulled the drowsy man up, "What's out there?"

"I have seen nothing I assure you."

"Forget the assurances. You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Look," Fitzhugh pointed to the huge legs outside. The boy began to bend down. Steve flipped a switch and the cover slides shut across the viewport. The boy jumped back, spotting movement.

Steve whispered through the doors, "All of you strap in. Dan, in here."

Fitzhugh put on the scanner, "I'm getting a picture, captain."

Dan came in, "A giant?"

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse of him and..."

"It's a boy, an Indian boy," Fitzhugh said, astonishment in his voice.

The three of them buckled in. The boy examined his broken arrow and discarded it. He then touched the ship. Feeling no pain, he picked up the tiny craft and took a rope off his belt. Dan watched the TV screen, "What's he doing?"

"I don't know but he..." Steve thought, "...he is."

"What?"

"He's gonna tie us to his back."

"Why did he attack us?" Fitzhugh asked.

"Maybe he thought we were bad--like a demon or something," Dan said as lowly as possible.

The ship tilted, nose up. The boy had tied them onto his back. Being young, he didn't notice its weight but he was firmly strong and despite the extra strain, he managed to move along quite well. Betty, Mark, Barry and Val had the cover window slides closed and were confused. At times, the tilted almost to 80 degrees. Barry held Chipper tightly.

Dan pointed to the radar, "Steve. Blips. More giants."

Steve whispered, "They're circling around him."

Fitzhugh gasped, "To hunt him?"

"We don't' know what we're in," Steve said, "It could be anything. I'm going to warn him." He grabbed a mike, "Hey," he called out, "Hey you. Listen to me."

Frightened, the boy untied the ship immediately and slowly lowered it. "I understand...what you say."

Barry heard the voice on the speakers, which were full open, "He speaks English."

"Listen," Steve went on, "We want to help you. There are others your own size, waiting to ambush you."

"How do I, Tenko, know you are not trying to fool me?"

"Because we are not here to harm you or we would have by now. To show you---look down." Steve put his hand on the open port control switch.

"No, Steve, don't," Dan gasped and reached for Steve's arm.

It was too late. A huge face peered into the control room. Two giant brown orbs---eyes stared in. Tenko's face showed amazement. "I thought you here to destroy. You are those who came from another planet."

Now it was Steve's turn to be shocked, "How'd you know about us?"

"Captain!" Fitzhugh gasped, "Those blips are moving!"

Dan took the mike, "Who are they? Do you know?"

"Warriors of my people. I am training to survive. It is a test my people have endured for years. I, Tenko will be a man soon."

Steve took the mike back, "Yeah, great but those, those warriors are closing in on us."

"Do not worry. I have survived in the desert. I will lead them away from you." The boy then turned away and ran. Three warrior giants began to run also. Tenko ran for a gully of rocks.

Barry was taking this all in, realizing Tenko, who seemed to be the same age as he, bravely diverted the warriors' attention, preventing them from finding the small ship. Barry was shocked to think that this young boy was left on his own to fend for himself and seriously doubted if he could have done the same thing.

Steve listened, "I think he did it."

"That sound," Fitzhugh said. A repeating gusher of noise filled the air. Steve unbuckled and ran outside. Betty followed, getting out of her seat. Chipper squirmed in Barry's arms and ran down, out of Barry's arms ----outside after Betty. Barry followed. Val and Mark shrugged and couldn't resist following.

Outside in the dark, Betty and Steve looked up. Betty asked, "Do you see it?"

Steve turned, "Do I...? What are you doing here?"

A strong gust of wind blew Betty and Steve back toward the ship. Val and Mark ran out after Barry and Chipper. A storm of dust whirl winded around the ship. Val gasped, falling onto the side of the ship's back fin, "What is it?"

Barry scooped Chipper as dirt flew up. Just ahead, he saw Betty and Steve fall on their backs. Mark grabbed Barry's arm and then was thrown back with the boy. Betty and Steve lay flat on their backs as a huge mass filled the night sky. An impossible machine came straight down at them. Steve grabbed Betty's arm and shoved. They managed to run somehow and fell onto their stomachs, heads facing toward Spindrift. The wind blew them down into matted grass. The giant helicopter flew down just a few yards from Betty and Steve. The circling propellers kept whining as Mark hurried Val, Barry and Chipper up the ramp and inside the Spindrift. Betty whispered to Steve, "They'll see us."

"Not if we lie still, quietly."

Two giants emerged from the helicopter. The Spindrift was dark as possible. Steve couldn't see the two giants but he did see three Native Americans dressed in leather overalls towering close to the spaceship on the other side. Betty looked behind her, "Steve."

Steve turned and saw the giants, his feet facing them, "Kobick."

"Him again!"

Kobick had a flashlight and the giant with him had a larger searchlight. This man had on a pilot's hat and an older locking jacket, as if he had just stepped out of World War II. Kobick began to check the grass, "Well just remember Olland, I'm here for a different reason than you. I have no quarrel with these people."

"Oh no, Inspector? Whose government put them here then?"

"They have always lived here. We have enough room for all."

"I don't. I'm a hunter, Kobick. And this land has a lot of game to hunt. And you and I are the same really. Hunters. You hunt the little people..."

"We have company..."

The three Native men passed Spindrift and met Kobick and Olland. Steve pulled Betty up, "Now's our chance. Head for the ship." The pair ran straight at Spindrift in between two Natives who stood with their eyes fixed on Kobick and Olland. Betty and Steve ran at the ship and reached the door but Tenko loomed from overhead seemingly from nowhere. He was on the other side of the ship but could easily reach down and grab them. The two stopped.

"Do no be alarmed. I will take you to safety." Steve saw the boy clearly---long black hair like a Native American and smooth yet hard features.

Kobick tried to see Tenko but the three others were in his way, "What is he doing? What are they doing?"

Olland removed a small gun from his bag, "I don't know but if they..."

"Put that thing away. I must talk to you."

Tenko held Spindrift under his arm and walked away into the dark. Kobick strained to see but couldn't. One of the Native men spoke, "You have interrupted one of our sacred tests. Have you no consideration or respect for others?"

"Why ask a question we already know the answer to?" Olland smirked.

Kobick shone a light toward Tenko, risking the anger of these three but the boy was far off by now.

"Take us to Chief Wompko," Olland aced Kobick.

Quickly, Kobick added, "It is a matter of government."

"Come with us."

Tenko bustled the Spindrift up a hill. In the pilot's cabin, everyone huddled to the window, awed by a five sided giant city--all within one building. Outwardly tan colored, its architecture was of the most splendid workmanship, lined on its frames by huge tinted windows. Inside the lighted pentagon, the Earthlings saw levels of homes and stores--all in a peculiar Indian design. Betty cleared her throat, "It's...it's beautiful."

"I've never seen giant buildings like that," Barry observed, holding Chipper in one arm.

"Kobick will be following," Steve said.

"Kobick here?" Mark puffed.

"Him again?" Dan nodded, "I think finding little people...finding us...has become more than just a job to him."

Fitzhugh frowned, still eyeing the giant city, "It was always more than just a job to that one."

"Now it's an obsession," Val threw in.

The boy carried the ship into the building. Inside, the brightly lit interior contrasted sharply to the dark outer night. Everyone's eyes began to adjust. The ceiling was very high, colored in a beadlike design. Aside from Tenko, who was dressed for such a test, any of the other giants were dressed in very modern and loose fitting clothes of all shapes. Some of those stopped in curiosity to watch Tenko carry the spaceship.

"These people are very sophisticated," Mark looked out, "Maybe they were given more of a chance than our Indians."

"Not with Kobick's government," Steve put in, "They must be getting something in return."

Looking outside, they could see the door that Tenko struggled to open. This new room was small but elongated from end to end. Tenko marched the ship toward a high backed straw chair which was populated by a huge formidable but old man. The seven saw his grossly old, almost ancient face fill the viewport as they gravely came closer and closer to him in the boy's arms. "Grandfather, they came from the sky."

The old man raised a hand, "I know of them. Did they disturb your test?"

"No, but two city dwellers in a helicopter landed. I think one was Mr. Olland."

"The hunter does not frighten me. You, people from Earth, welcome to my people. We wish you no harm and have no quarrel with you."

Steve smiled and opened the mike, "That's reassuring to hear, sir. But with Olland is a man who hunts us. He will come here to find us."

"On our land, he can do you no harm."

"He'll try to change that law," Steve said, "Like you, we wish you no harm but our being here will endanger your people."

"Our...their government fears us. We gave them no cause to. In the past, they inflicted great harm upon us. Now they dare not."

"Can you hide our ship?"

"Yes," the old man said, hardly winking before answering.

The warriors entered the building with Kobick and Olland between them. As if to insult the pair, the warriors gave them over to women. These women who showed Kobick and Olland to the old man, Chief Wompko, didn't utter a word. Kobick said, "Chief, I'll get right to the point. Mr. Olland here has a few friends who have seen spaceships of little people. He claims. All I want to know is if you've seen them."

"Inspector, you travel great distances merely to hunt tiny men you hear so much. And why with Mr. Olland?"

"Part of the deal. If you don't cooperate I will sign this paper..." Kobick eyed a huge golden chest near the chair, "...allowing hunting to go on here."

The Chief, old but by no means weak, stood up, "No, you will not! Olland has tried every trick to do this---to invade our land and kill its wildlife."

Kobick nodded, understanding, "Then on your oath as a chief you will lay claim that you have seen no little people?"

Tenko looked at his grandfather and then at Kobick, who was blank faced. Olland was smiling. Tenko went over to the gold chest and sat on it. Kobick moved over to him. Olland pulled Tenko off, "No need to answer, Chief. We've found our little people." One of the warriors in the room, angry, came over and shoved Olland away.

"Enough!" The Chief yelled.

Kobick put a hand on the chest and undid the latch, "Answer me, chief. By your silence, you tell me what I want to know." Kobick opened the chest and a shocked look registered on his face.

END OF PART FOUR.


	6. Chapter 5

LAND OF THE GIANTS

ARRIVAL TO DANGER part five

Inspector Kobick stared into a gold chest where he thought giants who were very like American Native Indians were hiding Spindrift. He stared in confusion at the empty chest. The Chief said, "Have you seen enough?"

"Yes, I have. Obviously my information was wrong. You, Mister Olland, have been using me to sign your paper."

"No! There were reports of a little people spaceship. That's true!"

"Alright then!" Kobick calmed himself after yelling and turned away from Olland, who disgusted him, "... let us look for them..." Then he turned to the Chief, "... if you will allow it," Kobick said.

"I will, Inspector. My men must follow Olland. We do not trust him."

"I understand." Kobick walked out and Olland, giving the Chief a distraught glance, followed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes Chief," Steve had climbed out of a hole in the wicker design of the chair, "We're almost ready to go."

Mark followed Steve out, "Steve, I've been modifying the solar batteries so we can recharge faster."

"Good. How soon?"

"Well, if that rhino hadn't have..."

"How soon?" Steve didn't want a run down of what already happened.

"About an hour."

Steve laughed, "An hour." He was expecting longer, "That's great, Mark." Spindrift was hidden under the Chief's large wicker chair.

Olland took Kobick into the men's room. Three guards followed them in. Kobick began to wash his hands. "I believe they are here," Kobick said quietly using the water as cover.

Olland looked at him, "All an act?"

"Yes but I cannot allow hunting here."

"Oh, who was using who?" From his jacket pocket, Olland dropped a tiny pellet into the sink and it blazed up into a puffy cloud of white smoke. The guards coughed and ran out. They fell, unconscious. Olland, ahead of them, had grabbed Kobick by the arm and pulled him outside.

"What are you dong! Are you mad!"

Olland pulled a gun from under his hat, "To the Chief's room. I want him to see you sign this paper."

"Even if I sign it, you'll have to kill the Chief...and ME!"

"Good idea," Olland pointed the small gun at Kobick's face, "Now move!"

Tenko walked out of his grandfather's room and saw Olland and Kobick returning. Something was wrong. He hid behind a huge flower arrangement which was placed in a long row. Olland pushed Kobick inside the room.

In the Spindrift control room, Fitzhugh, Steve, and Betty looked up. Steve whispered, "I think someone just came in."

Olland shoved Kobick further inside, "Your men, Chief are unconscious." He shoved Kobick to a wall, "And I want you to sign this paper as well as the Inspector here."

"You're mad, Olland," Kobick straightened out his glasses, something he often did to prove to others he was unflappable..which he was not. "You'll never get out of here."

"I think not, Inspector. You see, you and the Chief will have killed each other during a struggle with my gun---which you stole. No one will question the papers."

Fitzhugh said, "It's good to see Kobick getting his..."

"Sshh," Steve puffed. Val, Mark, Dan, and Barry came in. "Quiet, all of you."

"Now Chief, sign here or..."

"Nothing can make me sign it."

Tenko ran in behind Olland with his bow and arrow and aimed it. Olland heard him and turned, shooting. The bullet hit Tenko's left arm and Tenko fell. Kobick took this opportunity to rush at Olland but he was too late. Olland forced Kobick back using the gun in his face and locked the door. "He's only been brushed by the bullet."

"I'm alright, grandfather," Tenko said, showing no pain.

"He is," Olland smiled, pulling his hat up, "For now...but if you don't sign this, he'll be involved in that struggle too. Fatally as with all the rest."

"You are mad," Kobick said.

Olland pointed the gun at Tenko's head while Kobick wrapped a hankerchef on Tenko's upper arm. It wasn't bleeding too badly. "That was hardly a flesh wound but this..."

Steve pushed past Dan and Mark, "We've got to get out there!"

Dan called in a futile attempt, "But Kobick!"

"We can't take off yet," Mark snapped, reminding them.

"We have to help him," Barry ran after Steve. Dan and Mark followed.

Olland's fingers squeezed the trigger ever so slowly. Kobick gulped, more afraid than Tenko. Olland smiled, "Never could stand the likes of you people. Always wanted to hunt one."

"You call this hunting?" Kobick snarled.

"Very well. I see no alternative." Olland let go of the trigger and literally threw the paper at the old man, "Sign it!"

As Kobick took a breath, Steve, Dan, Mark, and Fitzhugh followed a quicker Barry over to a corner which is where the bow and arrow lay. Steve looked, "Let's get it up. Quietly."

Dan and Mark pulled the sling upward. Steve steadied it from behind. Barry and Fitzhugh picked up the long arrow. Barry whispered, "We can fit it in there."

Dan said, "We'll have to brace it real tight, Mark."

Kobick saw the bow rise but didn't let on. Olland looked at the Chief, "What are you waiting for? Should I kill the Inspector now?"

"I need a pen," the chief stalled.

Olland flung one at him. Steve held the bow up straight with Dan and Mark to help him. Barry, with Fitzhugh's help, put the arrow in place. Steve said, "You two get in my place and give me the arrow."

Barry pondered, "But it has to be cocked."

"I know. Now trade places."

The old man began to sign. Olland's face was happy, "Faster, old one!"

"At 103, one can only write your way in such an amount of time as to..."

"Quit talking or do I blow the kid's hairy head off!"

Kobick looked, "Chief, if you sign that he'll kill us all anyway. It'll be the first gesture of Mr. Olland's gratitude."

"Kobick, you'll be first. Too bad there were no little people though, I could have used a few laughs on them."

"Hunting them no doubt."

"Not unlike you, Inspector..."

Steve easily traded places with Barry and Fitzhugh and by now the girls helped to steady it. "Okay, just hold on. When I pull, you pull the other way. When it goes off, head for the ship!"

The Chief put the paper down, "I should read what trickery there is before I sign."

Olland yelled, "Just sign it! Do you want to die now, old man!" He put the gun to the Chief's head.

The Chief did not blink, "Go ahead."

Kobick gasped, "If you're going to do something..." Kobick said but he was really talking to the little people, "...you'd better do it now."

"I am," Olland began to squeeze the trigger again---slowly.

Steve pulled with all his might---on the arrow's end. He pulled as the others held the middle bow. They had the bow sideways and on each end they held it in two small groups. Steve let loose and the arrow thumped away. The Earthlings all dashed for the chair as the arrow hit Olland's ankle and went in enough to shock him. The Chief pulled Olland's gun away from his head while the hunter screamed. Kobick dashed forward and removed the gun from Olland's hand.

Olland slumped to the floor, crying, "I'm bleeding. I may bleed to death! NO!"

"Well, I won't let you die," Kobick said, "I want you to do that after you've been on death row awhile."

The Chief was tearing up the paper. Kobick said, "Surprised, Olland? It was little people. Your contacts were right."

Olland cried, "Little people? Oh, help me, please. Call a doctor."

Kobick looked around the dark corners of the room, "Where are they, Chief?" He finally asked, returning his gaze to the old man. "In this room someplace. No vents here so they must be..." Kobick looked at the chair, "In genius. Chief, you must get up."

The Chief did so. Kobick removed the chair and saw the Spindrift. He stood there shocked. "Amazing," he said slowly, "Is there nothing they can't do?"

Tenko got up with an arrow pointed at Kobick's head, "Inspector, I don't want to do this but I am letting them go."

"No! Never!" Kobick started to turn with the gun.

"They just saved your life," Tenko said, "But don't turn!" He put the arrow at Kobick's neck. Olland had passed out by this time.

The Chief took the gun from Kobick, "If you will, Inspector. You know it is only right."

"Right! Right?" Kobick yelled and took off his glasses. Then he calmed himself, "Why yes, of course."

He looked at the red ship which Tenko began to lift. The Chief pointed the gun at Kobick but there was no need to. Tenko lifted the spaceship and Kobick stooped to look inside. In the control room, Steve and the others ducked aside. "Burton! That was him," Kobick said, amazed. Tenko opened the door out and heaved the ship out of the room. "Next time, Burton," murmured Kobick, "Next time." Tenko shut the door just as three guards, recovered, ran up to it.

Tenko told the guards, "Slightly injured man inside. Watch that the one with my grandfather does not follow me. He wants the little ones." As Tenko bustled the ship away, the warriors walked into the room. They saw the Chief holding a gun on Kobick and Olland on the floor unconscious.

One warrior asked, "What do you eat for such vitality, Chief?"

EPILOGUE

Tenko carried the Spindrift over a large rock hill. Steve called from the mike in the control room. His voice came out from a small speaker, "Thanks, Tenko. This is both high and far enough. We'll lift off soon so as not to cause your people any more harm."

Placing the ship down on the flat of the hill, Tenko looked inside the window at the seven little people and their dog, "My grandfather could always handle the government."

Val laughed, "It looks as though you'll be walking in his shoes...uh...moccasins."

"Tell him thanks," Fitzhugh waved.

Tenko waved, "Goodbye friends." Tenko climbed down the hillside, his head vanishing from sight moving downward under the ship's view.

"Outside," Steve ordered.

"What now?" Betty puffed.

"Check for any foliage or bad spots that'll endanger our blast off," Dan surmised.

Barry lagged behind when the others ran out. He looked at his clothes.

Outside, Fitzhugh stood. "Looks fine," Fitzhugh yawned, stretching.

"Sure," Dan pulled a twig from under the ship, "Other than that, Fitzhugh's right, Steve."

"Okay, then back in," Steve commanded.

"It's all go isn't it?" Val commented in a jovial voice. She, Betty, and Mark pushed gently past Barry who now wore his regular, normal clothes. Val laughed to him, good humored, "Don't be late for lift-off."

Fitzhugh stared at Barry, who held something wrapped up in his arms. Barry went outside the hall. Steve pointed to the cliff for Dan, "We can shoot right off that way."

"Fine," Dan smiled and ran in, "I'll get started on pre flight check." Dan was just aware that Barry has passed him.

Steve looked at the ship again and started to move back as wondered how many more adventures it would take them to. As he moved back, he stepped on something crumpled up. The sound made him look down at it. Barry came up from behind him, "Coming, Captain?"

Steve stared at the crumpled up clothes, "Barry? Don't you want these?" He stooped to pick up the clothes--Barry's cowboy outfit.

"No, I don't think I want to be the cowboy anymore, Steve," Barry said slowly and with maturity.

"Come on," Steve said good humored as he smiled and put an arm around the boy as he lead him inside the ship. The door slid closed behind them. As the ship lifted off, a whirlwind of dirt and dust covered up the cowboy suit.


End file.
